


【 玩 偶 】

by Heekie



Series: 【艺旭】 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 迟到的儿童节礼物我想要的从不是什么玩偶是你而已骨科 精神崩坏描写注意避雷/请善用退出
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: 【艺旭】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626304
Kudos: 12





	【 玩 偶 】

七月，炎夏。

人类感恩太阳，因为阳光给予温暖，赐予生机。

可万里无云的天空，阳光径直炙烤着大地。燥热的风迎面扑来，如火燎过娇嫩的皮肤。无人会因此感恩太阳的恩泽。

孜孜不倦照耀着大地却不得回报的太阳，显得那么愚蠢又可怜。

简直就像面前的人一样。

“旭啊，这是哥哥攒了好久偷偷买的小布偶，你不是跟哥哥说最近睡的不好吗，那晚上就搂着它睡。”

“啊......不用了，被爸爸看到又要骂我和你联系了。”

眼中闪过一丝兴奋，转瞬间又被潮水般涌来的不甘与落寞撕得粉碎。

我想要的从不是什么玩偶。

你什么时候能懂。

金钟云眼中点点的光瞬间落没，他垂着眼，双手不自觉的捏紧玩偶，上一刻献宝的小孩儿不复存在，尽管努力克制，但音调还着染着些许的委屈与不甘。

“我...我只是想给你儿童节礼物，没想那么多...”

“嗯，也对，被发现了你又要挨打了...那还是我拿回...”

金厉旭伸手抓住玩偶的腿，把它从哥哥手中扯了出来。

“没事...我注意藏好一点就可以了。”

一个破玩偶又能替代什么呢？

只是不想看你那个样子罢了。

八月，阴雨。

醉醺醺的男人捏着布偶的头撞开孩子紧锁的房门，木制的门框碎片迸裂一地，收缩的瞳孔直直的瞪着缩成一团的小孩儿，那是毫无人性的野兽的目光。

令人作呕的酒气混杂着房中发霉的味道扑面而来。金厉旭抬头，对上那双野兽的眼睛，本能地感到畏惧与愤怒。

他深吸一口气，雨水的潮腥顺着鼻腔涌入大脑，脑内每一个叫嚣着杀了这个男人的神经元渐渐平复。他面无表情的看着虽然不称心意但还是每晚抱着入眠的玩偶被扯碎扔出窗外，那只愤怒又愚蠢的野狗向他扑来狠狠的咬住他的脖子。

就像撕碎那只玩偶一样简单呢。

算了 反正也习惯了。

在校门口没等到弟弟放学的金钟云顺着小路悄悄来到金厉旭家门口，扒着墙外的篱笆向内张望。这时他看见远处一个跌跌撞撞的身影，是每晚都会伴随着尖叫与哀嚎出现在梦中的影子。

他害怕缩在转角男人看不到的地方，连呼吸都止不住的发抖。接着一声闷响传过细碎的雨声刺入耳膜，担心弟弟但又深陷恐惧的金钟云颤颤巍巍的冒出头，看见几片碎布包裹着棉花从窗中扔出。他咽了咽口水，死死的盯住那扇玩偶被扔出来的窗户，生怕会对上男人野兽般可怖的眼睛。他胆战心惊的捡起布偶碎片，听见男人不堪入耳的咒骂，还有弟弟挣扎呜咽的声音。

他躲到男人绝对看不见的墙角，打开手机，最大音量公放刺耳警笛。

金钟云听见屋内的声音平息了下来，顺着墙根跌跌撞撞的逃跑了。

回家后，金钟云把破碎的布偶缝了起来，夜晚搂着缝合的布偶入眠。

每一寸都染着弟弟的气息

怎么舍得扔掉呢

一月，严冬。

北风裹挟着雪花刮的人脸生疼，金钟云三步并做两步光速跑回家，一进门就听见小家伙喵呜喵呜的叫，他蹲下张开双臂，小家伙一下窜进怀里，奶声奶气的用温热的小舌头舔着自家主人饱受冷风摧残的脸。

一道流星划过晦暗的天幕

听见玄关传来了声音的金厉旭快步走出来，却看见那只猫藏在哥哥的怀抱里还贪得无厌的撒娇。

“旭啊，我好饿，我们可以吃饭了吗。”

光影转瞬而逝。

金厉旭只是应了一声，然后头也不回的走进厨房，没再看门口的人一眼。

金钟云把猫放下，小猫并没有像期待的那样沾染金厉旭的气息。

所以 也不过就是一只玩偶

只是会动而已

又怎能在孤独的不眠夜里陪自己入睡呢

三月，春至。

春风拂过，万物复苏。

金钟云下班回家，打开门却并没有熟悉的小家伙窜入怀抱，原本应该打开的房间门此刻却半掩着。

微弱但足够凄惨的呜咽断断续续从房间里传来，刺入耳膜。

大脑中病毒似的开始反复播放女人和孩子被狰狞的男人扼住脖颈苦苦求生的画面。

这么多年，却还是躲不过

金钟云颤颤巍巍的走到房门口，宛若当年那个潮湿泥泞的傍晚，破屋门口胆战心惊的少年。

只不过，这次被扼住脖颈无法呼吸的，不是被他从内心深处渴望着的弟弟。

而是那只因为无法接近弟弟而被自己扔掉的猫。

金钟云看着小猫渐渐没了呼吸，心底生不出一丝怜悯，突然涌来不堪回首的过去竟也消失无踪。

金厉旭像丢垃圾一样甩开已经毫无生气的死猫，转过头，与金钟云四目相对。

清冽的月光渗入他的瞳孔又混杂着眼底的寒意被毫无保留的反射出来。

目光冷如深海，却隐约有欲望在燃烧

一股愤怒混杂着异样的兴奋沿着脊柱神经窜入金钟云的大脑。

他毁了自己的玩偶

那是用来替代他的玩偶

“哥哥，你很需要这只玩偶吗”

“可是它已经不能用了”

金厉旭冷漠的陈述着事实，仿佛那只猫不是死在他的手里一样。

“是你毁了它。”

金钟云努力遏制住自己的愤怒，一字一顿的说道。

上一秒还阴冷彻骨的金厉旭在下一刻突然明媚的笑着，弯弯的眉眼流露着像小狐狸一般的狡黠。

小孩儿踮起脚尖，轻吻金钟云的双唇。

“哥哥，”

“那我做你的玩偶”

终于

你只有我了

金钟云痴迷的抚摸着小孩儿的面颊，不自觉的吻了上去。舌尖轻而易举地突破松懈的防卫，在温暖湿润的口腔中横冲直撞，贪婪地汲取着每一个角落里独属于金厉旭的气息。

他还想要更多

“小玩偶要听哥哥的话哦”

金厉旭带着两只猫耳朵跪趴在床上，有些肉感的腰间被大小刚好的腰环箍住，视觉也被一根蕾丝带剥夺。

“唔...啊”

忽然冰冷的润滑倒在翘起的臀瓣上，小猫抬起手想要把冰凉的液体抹开，纤细的手腕却被两根细绳禁锢。

察觉到小玩偶动作的金钟云扬起手，毫无怜悯的打了下去。

“啊！”

一抹红晕让云朵般柔软的臀瓣分外引人遐想，简直让人恨不得在小玩偶全身都留下自己的痕迹。

指腹轻按入口，就被热情好客的秘境吸入其中。忽然碰触到秘境中那处异样的突起，只是轻轻擦过，敏感小猫被惊的闷声呜咽，弓着腰，却又瞬间卸力，只能将圆润的臀部更加靠近主人。

“嗯...啊.......嗯嗯...”

一根，两根。直到小猫摇着臀部，欲求不满的欢迎着手指更深的探访，金钟云看着小猫胯间甚至已经微微有些哭泣的小朋友，套上了锁精环。

“呜....啊...不要 ...求你了....”

后穴还在被欺负的小猫完全软了身子，无力反抗。他回头看着金钟云，圆圆的杏眼里噙着泪，写满了委屈。

“哥哥还没射宝贝儿怎么可以射呢”

金钟云亲了亲小猫的耳垂，低沉的烟嗓在耳边炸开。他轻轻的撕咬着小猫白皙的脖颈，留下一个个泛红的齿印，顺着分明的背沟一路向下，迷恋的吮吸着他的气息。

被剥夺了视觉的小猫感官被无限放大，身后一次次的亲吻让越来越湿润的秘境渴望被更充实的填满。

“哥......哥...哥哥......”

“哥...哥哥......我...我想要...你”

仿佛是度日如年，胯间早已硬到发疼的炽热毫无怜悯的撞开秘境洞口，长驱直入。温暖湿润的秘境温柔的亲吻着这份曾经难以启齿的隐晦爱意，金钟云双手握住腰环，对着敏感点开始一次次的抽送。

“啊......啊.........啊！！”

小猫原本清亮的嗓音此刻染着难以自抑的情欲，一声高过一声。随着身后对敏感点无情的操弄，清脆的铃铛坠着乳夹把胸前的敏感咬得更紧，淋漓的津液也顺着嘴角流下。

“哥哥...我......我要........要到了”

后穴的开拓过于猛烈，让金厉旭本能地感到害怕，他本能的弓起腰前倾，想要逃跑，却被金钟云握住腰环牢牢的囚在了身下。

朝思暮想终于得到的猫儿试图逃跑的举动激怒了金钟云，他按着小猫的腰强迫他贴在床上，同时握住小猫早已充血但苦苦无法抒发的情欲强迫他高高翘起臀部。

入侵者到了前所未有的深度，小猫连呜咽都被操弄的支离破碎。

他的小腹应该能看到我的形状了吧。

金钟云痴迷的想，取下了一直禁锢着猫儿的锁精环。

“啊！！”

小猫猛的仰头，十指蜷缩抓住床单，浓烈的欲望在瞬间喷薄而出，甚至小猫的大腿间都一片泥泞。

小猫浑身上下都沾了自己的精液，看着过于淫靡的场景，金钟云握住腰环猛的把猫儿拉向自己，在体内最深处留下了自己滚烫又炽热的爱意。

金钟云还没有退出来，小孩儿就昏睡了过去。

贪恋的把小猫搂在怀里，看着他身上一处处自己留下的印记，摸着他原本平坦此刻却微微鼓起的小腹。

终于

我拥有了你


End file.
